


Real

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: At least for the moment, the world feels real to Gwen.
Relationships: Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble zone's challenge #176: Real

Gwen falls back onto the pillow, breath still labored. She feels deliciously spent. She feels - real. 

This moment feels real. She reaches over and pokes Quentin with her finger. His skin feels warm and sticky with sweat. 

"Hey." Quentin's voice is soft and lazy. He feels real - now and most definitely before.

Gwen thinks about getting up, she should probably get up, right? She has a very comfy bed in a perfectly good bedroom across the hall that doesn't have wet towels on the floor. Quentin's room is a mess, he's a mess, but she likes falling asleep next to him. She likes him. It's probably a bad idea to like him - but she does. Too much.

"Don't you ever relax? Your thoughts are making my head spin," Quentin says.

"Then stop listening to them." She should probably learn some mental shielding or something if she's going to keep dating a telepath. Are they dating? Or is this just some kind of fling? 

Quentin rolls over and brushes her hair away from her face. "We're definitely dating," he says and kisses her. She pulls him on top of her. Maybe it is real, and if not - at least it's fun.


End file.
